It is generally recognized in biomedical science that the physiological processes that underlie normal and abnormal motor control require understanding a set of mechanisms associated with neurochemical, bioelectric and biomechanic variables. New technologies are currently available that make it possible to record 3-dimensional kinematic movement data that was not easily obtained a few years ago. The purpose of this proposal is to upgrade our capabilities for NIH funded research by acquiring a 3- dimensional (Vicon) recording system. This recording system will compliment our existing electrophysologic, biomechanic and kinematic measures. A series of experiments are proposed which exploit new 3- dimensional movement recording opportunities within the framework of existing research grants. In particular we propose to use the Vicon system to enhance our research methodologies to assess the development of normal motor control processes, to describe motor dysfunctions in the elderly, Parkinson's disease and cerebellar patients, and to document motor recovery patterns in the acute brain injured. Further, experiments are proposed which use the 3- D system to examine the effects of respiratory muscle action and ventilatory regulation during exercise. The 3-D recording system will allow precise description and identification of motor physiology not currently possible in our laboratories by permitting the use of converging levels of analysis: electromyographic, movement dynamics, and kinematics. These data analyses will improve our ability to generate specific and testable hypotheses, permitting us to gain important new insights into the functional organization of the human motor system. we are optimistic that both the basic scientist and the clinican will be served by our data: the former by having information on the locus of the motor impairment and the latter by being presented with interpretations from which intervention procedures evolve.